


Traitorous Thoughts

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is not terribly happy with Noa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitorous Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd. May be triggery. Proceed with caution.

Ed sat on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, as far away from Noa as he could get.

"I can't believe you did that to me," he said, sounding pained. " _Why_?"

"They didn't give me a choice."

He laughed bitterly. "There's always a choice. You just picked a really fucking poor one."

"I'm so sor--"

"Finish that and I swear I'll hit you. You waited until I was asleep and couldn't resist your, your _intrusion_ on my mem-memories and rummaged around like a hausfrau at a rummage sale or flea market. In short, you violated my _mind_. Why the hell should I believe anything you say? I stood up for you when people harassed you about what you were. I _trusted_ you. And this is the thanks I get?"

Noa hung her head in shame.

"Get out. And never come back."


End file.
